A new instrument, the Single Cell Sorting Workstation, will be introduced. This device will include optical trapping technology for the non-damaging manipulation of single cells. Laser parameters will be optimized to guarantee maximum cell viability. The calibrated optical force trap will allow measurements of forces at the single cell and at the molecular levels. The capability to routinely sort single cells with absolute purity will fulfill the needs scientists of the cancer research community have to easily select and isolate unique cells for cloning or for genetic analysis. A new family of culture dishes optimized for optical trapping applications will be developed. Unrivaled miniature chambers with microwells will be manufactured. A detailed protocol for the sorting, cloning and PCR analysis of single cells will be established. Finally, computer control of system operation will provide ease of use. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A new, integrated system for routine single cell analysis and purification will absolute purity intended for cancer research. New, unrivaled family of culture dishes for optical trapping applications including microwells for single cell handling with unrivaled miniature dimensions. System control software for single cell tracking and optical trapping force measurements.